You Belong With Me
by imalistener
Summary: The star football player and the girl next door. A bechloe one shot based on the music video for Taylor Swift's song 'You Belong With Me'.
**Another bechloe one shot for you guys! This story is based broadly on the music video for Taylor Swift's video, 'You Belong With Me' however I've changed it a little bit to suit the characters. Let me know what you think :)**

Beca had to cover her mouth to stop herself from groaning as she paced her bedroom; listening to her current 'girlfriend' talk her ear off about how she deserved to be treated better because of something Beca had said earlier; she honestly couldn't remember what it was though. She used the term 'girlfriend' loosely because she wasn't sure how she felt about the other girl – Ashley her name was – and she wasn't sure a relationship was something she could handle between football and studying.

Beca was the star wide receiver at Barden. Her best friend, Jesse was the quarterback and between the two of them, they were responsible for maintaining Barden winning streak so far in the season. Stuck in her thoughts, the girl missed what was being said on the phone; "Beca, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, you have my full attention." She replied briskly.

"Good." Ashley answered before she dove into another rant. "Now you need to be more open when it comes to us spending time with my friends. You're always with those other neanderthals and Denise said that you need to spend more time with me otherwise it means you're not taking this relationship seriously and Kori said that you need to stop hanging out with other girls besides me and my friends; especially that Courtney girl."

Beca cut the girl off; "Her name is Chloe and she's my next door neighbour; we grew up together. You can't just assume I'm going to stop spending time with my friends just because your friends say I should."

She took a moment to look out her window into the bedroom of her neighbour, catching the eye of the redhead who smiled in her direction from where she was seated on her bed. Beca rolled her eyes dramatically as she held up the phone for Chloe to see; she watch as the other girl giggled, completely forgetting about the girl she was on the phone to.

That was until she heard Ashley yell into the phone; "Beca, you're not even listening to me!"

"I am listening." Beca tried to assure her half-heartedly, tearing her eyes away from Chloe's as she began to pace her room again; "You don't want me to have any friends that are girls."

Ashley's voice rose slightly, "Because clearly, all of them want to sleep with you and it's not my fault that I don't feel like I can trust you to be loyal when it comes to those other girls."

Beca didn't bother hiding her groan of annoyance. "Listen Ash, you need to stop trying to control who I hang out with; we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks now." They hadn't even spoken about whether they were in a relationship but Beca didn't care to open that can of worms at that moment in time. "I have to go."

"Fine." Ashley replied angrily. "Just leave when I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"I really don't feel like arguing with you right now so I'm going to go. Night." Beca spoke matter-of-factly before hanging up on the other girl. Sighing, she stood still for a second and looked out the window; smiling when she saw her next door neighbour sitting on stool in her room writing on a page in her art book. Chuckling when she saw Chloe hold up her book with the words, 'You ok?' written, Beca sat down and wrote in her own notebook that was resting on her bed, 'Tired of Drama.'

Holding it up with a small smile on her face, she patiently waited for the other girl's response as Chloe held up 'Sorry :('. Shrugging her shoulders, Beca stood up not realising the other girl had continued to write and she closed her curtains as she began to put on her pyjamas. Looking at her phone a short while later, Beca ignored the four new text messages she had received from Ashley as her mind travelled back to the girl in the house next door. Curious to see what Chlo was up to, Beca peaked out her window to see the redhead dancing around in her room to some pop song. Chuckling at the girl's antics, Beca watched for a few minutes before she closed the curtain again and hopped into bed, drifting off to sleep with thoughts of a girl that was not her girlfriend floating around in her head.

xxxxxx

A few days later, Beca was walking along the street to the park bench where she was meaning to be picked up by Ashley within the next half an hour. Turning the corner from her house, she spotted Chloe sitting on the bench; walking towards her, the redhead however didn't notice Beca's presence until she was mere metres away.

Tilting her head to see the brunette, Chloe smiled. "Hey." She moved over slightly so the other girl had room to sit beside her.

"Hey." Beca responded taking a seat and moving her body to face Chloe fully. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you? Still got drama in your life?"

"I'm not bad." Beca answered, lifting a hand to tuck a couple of strands that covered Chloe's face, behind her ear. "A little bit, I just wish relationships weren't so stressful."

Chloe smiled shyly at the girl's actions before she smirked cheekily, "Barden's star football player is stressed over a relationship? Who would've thought?"

Beca rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up; the relationship doesn't stress me out so much, it's more like I just wish I could be in a relationship with someone because they want me, not the popular football player side of me."

"I think you deserve someone who wants you and everything that comes with being with you." Chloe spoke earnestly.

"You think so?" Beca asked, resting her arm on the back of bench behind Chloe's head. "If I remember correctly, I think you agreed to marry me when we were five so I might have to take you up on that."

The redhead giggled, causing Beca's heart to unknowingly soar. "I'm only marrying you because of the money you'll earn when you play in the big leagues."

She laughed, "I'd expect nothing less." She paused for a moment before speaking again in a more serious tone; "I remember when we were younger, you used to come with me to every single one of my games."

"Until you discovered the magic of relationships." Chloe smiled softly. "Then you had other girls doing my job of being there however, they came with additional benefits."

"I still wanted you there… I still like seeing you at my games." Beca assured the girl, "Every time I look at the crowd, my eyes find you before anyone else."

Chloe inwardly swooned however she maintained her composure, "Who knew we'd still be living next door to each other?"

"I know." Beca agreed. "I was always scared you'd move away and I'd never see you again."

"And yet here we are." Chloe spoke. "Still sitting on the same park bench years later talking to each other."

"We're both still here." Beca responded softly. She was so drawn to the other girl and she couldn't explain why; the urge to kiss the redhead was almost overpowering and she didn't know how to control it.

Struggling so much with her thoughts, Beca was almost glad when Ashley's car pulled up on the curb. Saying a quick goodbye to the girl beside her, Beca hopped in the car and was immediately pulled into a kiss by her girlfriend; the kiss however threw her off. It wasn't sweet and tender, it wasn't loving and gentle; it was more hard and almost hateful. Embarrassed about Chloe seeing, Beca did not turn to look at the redhead, instead choosing to stare straight away, failing to notice the forlorn look on Chloe's face and the massive smirk on Ashley's.

xxxxxx

The next time Beca saw Chloe was at her next football game; only hours before the homecoming dance. Number 12 on her jersey, the girl stuck out in the pack of players as she sprinted through the other team's defence. A home game for Barden, the crowd were on their feet, cheering for the Titans to win.

With only seconds left on the clock, Beca and her teammates found themselves with only enough time to make one final play; their last attempt to steal the win from their opponents. She knew the play by heart and she was ready to catch the ball no matter how far Jesse threw it; there were no distractions for the girl when it came to playing the game however as she put herself into position, she stole a quick look at the crowd.

Ignoring her girlfriend – the head cheerleader – waving her pompoms in the air enthusiastically, Beca found herself momentarily stunned by the sight of a cheering redhead in the stands. However, it was not the time to be staring at the other girl and as soon as the whistle was blown and Jesse had received the ball, Beca took off running down the field.

She could hear the screams of the crowd – more specifically, she could hear the hollering of one particular individual – nevertheless, she sprinted down the line turning her back to the end zone just in time to see Jesse throw the gridiron towards her with absolute poise. Running backwards slightly, she caught the ball and with a grin already on her face, Beca carried the ball into the end zone as the full whistle blew signalling a victory for Barden.

Slamming the ball into the ground, she cheered as the rest of the team sprinted onto the field toward her in celebration while the crowd stomped their feet and shouted her name. Within seconds she was being lifted onto the shoulders of two of her teammates and for a few moments she allowed herself to revel in the victory that had come to Barden thanks to her and her best friend. Speaking of Jesse, she found the boy as soon as her feet were back on the ground and instantly they hugged, congratulating each other on the joint effort that had led to the final play of the game before she began walking off the field.

The crowd had faded reasonably as many of the spectators had left to get ready for the dance that was to be taking place in only a few hours. Heading towards the locker room to have a much-needed shower, Beca's plans were cut short by the sight of Ashley standing near the grandstand flirting with one of Barden's second-string players.

Gripping her helmet tightly in one hand, Beca walked over to the two as Ashley began to trail her finger down the player's chest – Liam Jefferson his name was – as she leant in and whispered in his ear. "What the hell is going on?" Beca asked angrily, struggling to maintain her composure.

"Hey babe, congrats on the win, you were fantastic." Ashley was sickeningly sweet as she leant in a kissed Beca on the corner on her lips however keeping one hand rested on Jefferson's shoulder.

"Let me ask again." Beca spoke irritably, taking a step away from the girl. "Why are you over here flirting with my teammate?"

"Oh so now you pay attention to me, when you realise that you may have lost me to someone else?" Ashley returned in a false hurtful tone as she clung to Jefferson's jersey as he hesitantly put an arm around her waist. "You keep giving me all these mixed signals, what am I supposed to think? Am I supposed to think that we're exclusive and we shouldn't be seeing other people?"

Frustrated with the girl's instantaneous whinging, Beca groaned loudly, "You literally told me that as my 'girlfriend', you didn't want me hanging out with other girls. You basically told me we were exclusive and that everyone knew about us being together."

"So you want to keep being with me now that you've realised what you'd be losing?" Ashley asked in happy voice, pushing Jefferson away from her body.

"God no." Beca laughed before turning to pat Jefferson on the shoulder. "Good luck mate, she might be head cheerleader but she's more head bitch. We're done Ashley." She spoke with finality before turning to walk away from the two, shaking her head with a slight frown on her face when she realised she'd be seeing her now ex-girlfriend later on at the dance. She headed towards the showers, once again missing the concerned look on the face of a certain redhead who could only watch on from the bleachers.

xxxxxx

After the game, Beca went home and was in her room getting ready for the homecoming dance. She had nothing against dresses and would've chosen to wear a gown to the dance however she instead opted to wear a white blouse with black pants and blazer. She kept a few of the top buttons on her blouse undone to show off some cleavage and she lightly curled her hair.

Touching up her makeup, Beca looked in the mirror one last time before she stood up and walked over to her bed to reach for her jacket; it was at this time when she looked out her window and saw Chloe in her room lying on her bed. When Chloe looked over, the girl smiled slightly and sat down on her bed, reaching for her notebook and pen. Not wanting to seem too eager about the possible presence of the other girl at the dance, Beca decided to go with a simple message and held up her notebook for Chloe to see. 'You going tonight?'

The other girl reached for her art book, taking a moment to write a message then holding it up for Beca to see; 'no, studying.' The football player's face dropped as she quickly wrote 'wish you were' for Chloe to see. The other girl smiled slightly at the sad look on the brunette's face.

Having absolutely no desire to go to the dance now that she knew the redhead wouldn't be in attendance, Beca begrudgingly stood up and reached for her jacket before looking out the window one last time. She noted that Chloe was spreading out what appeared to be study notes on her bed and she stayed there for a moment, just admiring the other girl before turning to leave her bedroom. She failed to see Chloe lift her head and watch the football player leave her bedroom before hopping up herself and racing out of her own.

xxxxxx

Later that night, Beca was standing by the dance floor, talking to a few of her friends when she saw in the corner of her eye, the crowd slowly part on the dance floor. Curious to see why, Beca turned her head fully, her breath catching in her throat when she saw Chloe walk in slowly, wearing a strapless white dress and her hair lightly curled.

Unable to stop herself from looking away, Beca excused herself from her friends and began walking tentatively towards the other girl. Making eye contact with the redhead, Beca smiled shyly and began moving around the group of people on the dance floor; not realising she had brushed past Ashley who reached for her hand and pulled her back.

"Baby, where have you been all night?" She cooed in the girl's ear, playing with the collar on the brunette's jacket

Looking over at Chloe, Beca saw the girl's face drop and she promptly took a step back, away from Ashley who frowned as her head turned to see where Beca was looking. "Baby, let's get out of here, away from that home wrecker."

"Ashley, we're done; did you not understand what I said earlier tonight?" Beca spoke curtly. "We're broken up and now if you'll excuse me, there's someone I need to speak with."

As she turned away she heard Ashley yell, "What?!" however she didn't give the other girl the time of day as she began walking back towards the redhead who stood patiently and had begun talking with someone she shared a class with. As Beca stopped in front of her, Chloe politely excused herself from conversation with the other girl and smiled nervously at the star player before reaching into her purse and pulling out a piece of paper from her art book.

Unwrapping it, she held it up for Beca to see and in black writing she had printed out the words 'I love you.' Smiling at the girl, Beca reached into her own pocket and pulled out a page from her notebook that had been in the drawer of her desk for months. Holding it up, Beca smiled sheepishly as Chloe read the exact same words she had written; 'I love you.'

Taking a step closer, Beca placed one hand on the redhead's hip while she cupped Chloe's cheek with the other; "I never belonged with Ashley or any of those other girls." Smiling, Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as Beca began to lean in slowly. "I know." She whispered, closing the distance between their lips. The immediate eruption of fireworks and sparks between the two was intensifying, both girls wanting to hold onto the moment forever. Pulling away eventually so that both girls could catch their breath, Chloe moved to rest her head on Beca's shoulder as they began to sway slowly with the football player placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You belong with me."

 **THE END**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to let me know your thoughts and what I should write about next. I'm in the middle of writing a few other one shots and a possible short multi-chapter fic so stay tuned xx**


End file.
